shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanabo Mortis
Introduction Appearance Sanabo is a small and light girl, and although she looks young, she is actually in her late teens. She has light blue hair similar to the clear sky. She is quite near sighted without her glasses which are a defining feature of hers. She also wears a nurse costume as that is her job. Personality She is a peppy free spirited girl. Although she is older then some, she is quite naïve and playful. She loves to laugh and play games. She has a soft spot for children and can often be seen playing with them during pit stops. But when she is needed for work, she gets super serious. She becomes stoic, engulfed in her work because she knows how important it is that she does her job right. That is unless her emotions become to much, like when someone close to her needs help. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength ... Agility ... Endurance ... Weapons Sanabo uses her vials of liquid as weapons, combining them with her devil fruit for massive effects on her opponent. Devil Fruit Sando Sando no Mi Summary The Sando Sando no Mi is a fruit that allows the user to change the pH of liquids around them. They in turn become more acidic or basic. Type The Sando Sando no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit. Usage Sanabo uses the Sando Sando no Mi to change the pH of liquid she keeps in veils around her waist on some rope. These vials are either used to heal her comrades or as a weapon against opponents, creating burns that can at its worst, melt skin. Sanabo also uses this fruit when in predicaments involving large amounts of liquids around her. The last use is that it is used to purify water incase of a paucity of water on the ship. Relationships Crew ... Family ... Allies/ Friends ... Enemies ... Other ... History Sanabo grew up on a small island in the North Blue with her sister, Ruina, and father. Her father went missing when she was at a young age so she was raised by her aunt. Her aunt, a well known revolutionary, was tired of all the injustice caused to the small island. This made her start a revolt against the current government. The leader of the island, a monarch with evil intent, decided to hire outlaws to take out the revolters as not to get blood on his hands. Outlaws went to Sanabo's aunt's house to kill her and cut off the "head of the dragon", but things went wrong. One of the outlaws mistook Ruina for her aunt and stabbed her in the stomach. The outlaws fleed and then Sanabo sat there with her dying sister in her arms, as there was nothing she could do. She swore that she would never let someone she cared about fall again and using the money aquired from her sister, she went to a neighboring island in hopes of medical training. She joined up with a small pirate crew and was taught under their doctor. At some point with the pirates, she found the Sando Sando no Mi and ate it, giving her new found abilities, which she would learn to use to protect herself. She was later left in a small village in the Grand Line where she lived until found my Arashi and crew. Character Design ... Major Battles ... Quotes ... Category:Reesewizard Category:Nurse Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Storm Dragon Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User